


Zoro's Understandings, Luffy's Terrors

by izzywolf22



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzywolf22/pseuds/izzywolf22
Summary: Luffy's having random nightmares about the special two people in his life, Zoro finds out and listens to Luffy. ZoLu really close nakamaship/implied idk you decide. Story I had for a while now
Written 6/15/15





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own One Piece, hope you enjoy..I guess XP

It was 2 a.m. on the Sunny, Brook was currently on watch, the men and women of the ship were sleeping soundly well except one man, Monkey D. Luffy. He was having nightmares, it was one that he hadn't had in 12 years and a traumatizing one from 2 years ago, he was shuffling in bed.

' _Sabo's dead…..._ _ **THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME!'**_ Luffy eyes quickly opened, to keep him from screaming he bit his tongue which is now bleeding, he was panting. He got up to the cleaning quarters and refused to look in any mirrors.

Blood was running down from his mouth to jaw, went to the side a the ship to spit the blood from his mouth. He got to the sink and rinsed his mouth and stopped the bleeding, he had his head down and went to the Sunny figurehead.

Luffy looked up at the starry sky in silence, he can still taste the iron-copper taste in his mouth. He wouldn't cry he already mourned, and he wasn't that crybaby Ace had called him anymore he grew up. Luffy's 19, an adult. Luffy knows that he always hides his emotions from the crew, he's the captain, the pillar, stronghold of the crew.

He lets out a sigh, "Why.. I get it if I had them during those times but now, it's random." he whispers to himself. He brings his head to his knees and stays silent, hearing the waves splashing against the ship.

In the men's quarters, one alert swordsman realized someone was missing, he couldn't hear the snoring anymore. Luffy was gone, but used to the rubberman's antics, he thought he went to raid the kitchen and he fell back asleep.

Robin was first up, she walked out to see Luffy on the Sunny's head, "Sencho?" Luffy turned halfway, "Oh, Ohayo Robin!" he said with his smile.

"Why are you up so early?" he laughed, "Every now and then I come up to watch the sunset and stay on the figurehead." it was true actually, so Robin believed him and went to the library and waited for Sanji.

Everyone was surprised to see Luffy up before them. They would've been worried but Luffy was smart enough to wash his face so the others wouldn't question his behavior.

The day passed by normally. Luffy still played with Usopp, and Chopper, bugged Sanji for food, and went and laid himself on Zoro as a pillow after he poked and prodded him.

Everyone was about to head to their private quarters, but Zoro was the only one who noticed Luffy's nerved face. He decided not to say anything and wait to see if everything was alright as he thought.

When everyone hit the deck, Zoro saw Luffy shift more in his bed than normal. Luffy's hand gripped the side of his bed so hard if he tried any harder his bed would've been snapped like a twig. Zoro furrowed his eyebrows at Luffy behavior. Zoro squinted his eye so he appeared asleep, but was looking.

' _We'll all set out to sea when were 17 and become pirates!...You know if it weren't that deal with Sabo or having a unruly little brother like you..I don't know where i'd be.'_ Luffy woke up and bit his hand causing it to bleed while the put his other hand on his scar on his chest scratching it making that also bleed, he calmed down his breathing and went to the bathroom once more.

Zoro saw Luffy wake up, he instantly knew he had a nightmare but he didn't know it was bad for him to bite his hand. He even heard his skin break, but what he also notice was that Luffy clutched his scar from Marineford. He got up and went to where Luffy went.

Luffy was cleaning his hand and chest, and Zoro knocked on the opened door, Luffy stopped the faucet, and turned. Zoro immediately saw the dark circles around Luffy's eyes.

"Yea Zoro?" Luffy got back to cleaning his chest, and then started washing his face. Zoro still had his stare on Luffy, he clapped his hand on his shoulder and turned to head to the crow's nest motioning Luffy to follow.

Zoro was sitting on one of the plush couches, Luffy went to sit next to Zoro they sat in silence for a bit, tired of the silence Zoro spoke up.

"I saw you wake up, want to tell me what that's about." Luffy sighed, he knew that if he escaped now he wouldn't later, and he also knows Zoro doesn't push or pry, or at least doesn't show it.

Luffy scratched his neck, "I'll tell you in a minute, I need to… figure how to explain..I guess." Zoro nodded, he knew that Luffy wanted to actually calm himself, he could still see the nervousness in his captain's eyes, but not wanting to make him more uncomfortable than he really is he decided to wait. Luffy helps everyone but since he always helps, the crew can't really return the favor.

Luffy inhaled deeply, and exhaled. "I use to have chronic nightmares when I was little for a time. Their was this recurring one after a incident, and I started having the nightmares from Marineford. It stopped when I came back to see you guys but it just came back again with my other nightmares." Luffy said quietly.

Zoro knew nightmares come and go and you probably ignore them the next day, but after seeing Luffy wake up like that he knew it was something else, of course he knew the captain had fears, but Luffy was practically fearless.

"Well if you don't mind what are your nightmares about..specifically." Luffy looked more anxious more like scared to tell, like he was hiding something. "Is there something I don't particularly know about Luf?"

Luffy nodded, Zoro was actually surprised to see a nod instead of a horrible lie attempt, "I never told anyone this, only Ace and Jii-chan knows, I will only tell you though since… I don't know, it easier to tell you things."

Zoro nodded again, it was true, out of the whole crew Luffy and Zoro bond was indescribable really, they knew what each other were thinking just by looking at eachother. Luffy spoke up, " -And that means Zoro only, Robin." Zoro knew Robin was here, as soon as Luffy said that they saw multiple limbs disappear, to be sure Luffy used haki to find if they were any limbs around the ship they were clear.

"Well my nightmares were like fused together, from 12 years ago and 2 years ago. His name was Sabo…" Zoro turned and immediately saw Luffy's eyes dim, he scooted closer to Luffy for 'support'. "Sabo was my other brother-" Zoro eyes widen, but not too noticeable since Luffy head was down, he was already thinking too hard, saying things in his mind like. ' _Luffy had 2 brothers!, he lost both, what happened!'_ and so on.

"As you know me and Ace aren't blood related right." Zoro nodded, "Well I met Ace and Sabo when I was 7, I lived in the forest my whole life after that since the mountain bandits I was suppose to stay with were jerks, but I love them anyways-" Luffy sighed again.

"Ace was actually cruel when he was little, he was hated since he was the child of Roger, he tried to kill me a few times. I kept chasing him though, tried to get along since I was alone for so long. When I caught up to him after 3 months of dodging and pain, I saw him talking to another boy..he was Sabo."

Zoro tried not to exactly want to hurt Ace since one he dead, and that will be really hurtful if Luffy ever heard those thoughts since now their bonds in indescribable, but was taken away so he just listened.

"They had treasure and lots of it, they found me, tied me to a tree and both threatened to kill me, they would've but they 'didn't know how to kill a human before" and just left me tied until pirates came because Ace stole money from them. They found me, took me to their hideout beat the literal shit out of me with spiked gloves, and almost this-" Luffy pinched his fingers showing how close it was, "close to killing me, but at the right time Ace and Sabo came and saved my ass." Zoro could tell he already might want to add people on his 'going to kill later' list during this story.

"After that Ace yelled at me why I didn't just tell the pirates what they wanted to hear, I screamed back because I was so persistent on having friends I would literally die. After that we manage to tolerate each other." Zoro smiled but Luffy wasn't exactly done.

"One day Ace stole really good quality sake and sake cups from my foster mom Dadan, leader of the bandits. He gave us each a cup and you heard the saying "when you exchange sake cups you become brothers"? Zoro nodded again and smiled thinking about what happened next.

"Well we did just that and then we passed out because we drank the whole bottle and got alcohol poisoning." Zoro gave a small chuckle.

"Well months after finally softening Ace's cold ass heart a little, he became more of a protective brother but he was still mean, Sabo was nicer compared to how Ace was now"

"Well after months living together, we went to an area that nobles lived called Goa kingdom, we went there all the time, but one time while the 3 of us were dine n' dashing a man called out for Sabo, when we went home we found out Sabo was a noble...well runaway noble. He left his home since they thought of him as a way to get into the royal family for money than an actual human being so he left and that's how he met us." Luffy started getting quieter.

Zoro looked at Luffy, he can tell that the next part was probably not good at all. He pulled his captain next to him, Luffy leaned on the arm. "One day going through a place called Gray Terminal, a trash site between Fuusha and the forest I lived in and Goa. Pirates came and stopped us we were all and currently, or i'm still very good with a bo staff." Zoro lifted his eyebrow amused at the statement, he never thought Luffy was good at handling a weapon, the weapon he uses are his body.

"When they stopped us they asked for Sabo and his father came up, the pirates were working with Sabo's "dad". They beat me and Ace up and left Sabo unharmed, his father was saying how us two dirtied Sabo and how were filth, he made an offer to leave us alone and Sabo return…..Sabo made his choice...to protect us he left."

"That was the last time we saw him, basically there was a fire at the gray terminal, we were caught in it, I got hurt really bad, Ace got mad used Conquerors' Haki-" Zoro interrupted for a second.

"Wait how old was Ace when he used it?" Luffy looked at him, "He was 10." Zoro was impressed but he really shouldn't, he knew Luffy and Ace were monsters, but Ace was the bigger monster. If Sabo were alive he probably would've been a big monster too.

"After I got rescued Ace stayed to fight with my foster mother, when they came back a couple days later I was happy that they were safe, gave Ace a hug, he punched me in the head still not use to affection yet, but then…." Luffy eyes watered slightly. Zoro held the boy again for 'support'.

"The bandit named Dogra went to Goa to see if Dadan and Ace were heard around there but what he told us really was unexpected." Luffy was quiet.

"What Dogra saw was that at the docks the celestial dragons were coming, that was why they burned the Terminal so it would be clean, but he also saw a small fishing boat, a...a little boy was inside." Luffy was shivering a little. Zoro was thinking about what would happen but he knew it wasn't good at all.

"From what I heard was that the boy in the boat was S-sabo. Sabo was on the ship, he ended sailing next to the ship. Sabo wanted to be free earlier than we all expected. The Celestial Dragon, Saint Jalmack saw Sabo, and…..s-shot his boat, he apparently missed Sabo, so h-he blew…." Luffy stopped talking. Zoro could pretty much guess that Saint-Asshole killed Sabo.

Zoro let Luffy stay silent, his Sencho just told him about a brother who died when he was 7, and knowing about Ace death, he honestly felt bad. Luffy had two people that were probably his life taken away from him, but not only that they were from the World Government, no wonder why Luffy hates these guys beside their present problems with them.

Zoro always sensed that when they were saving Robin and when they shot down the flag, he could tell that Robin wasn't the only reason that Luffy hated the world government because of his what they did to his nakama, but it was because they killed his only family, and hurt the crew.

"Is that another reason why you punched the celestial dragon? at Sabaody?' Luffy gave a small nod. Luffy continued. "My nightmare was actually seeing Sabo being killed and with what happened with A-Ace… seeing him die like that made it way worse. Ace's last words keep replaying in my mind… at one moment he of his final words he was talking about us as kids… I remember how much it hurt, when I finally found out my brothers were gone." Luffy laughed a bit. "They would always tell me that if we had roles, I would be the earth and Ace would be the sun and Sabo will be the moon since 'I was their world." He laughed a little more and went silent.

Zoro had a feeling why Luffy stopped there, and it wasn't selfish at all it wasn't his business either to know Ace's last words to Luffy, so he didn't pry. "I don't know why the nightmares came back this happened the whole week too!, I understand for me to have nightmares about them 12 years ago for Sabo and two years ago for both of them.. but I already got ove- well at least came to terms with their death..I know I can never fully move on, but I understand already."

Zoro knew his captain needed to let it out instead of holding his anguish in. "You know you can let it out i'm the only one here, and you know I won't judge.." Luffy quietly latched on to him, his cries weren't loud, but they were audible, probably since he already mourned his soul for them, there's less tears to spill, but that didn't matter. Zoro felt Luffy mumble a thanks in his chest, he just stroked the boys hair, holding him close letting him mourn a second time

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what the hell I wrote but it was like a idea I had..idk I hope at least you enjoyed it a bit.


End file.
